Touch:: Dino Cavallone
by BlueSkye21
Summary: Dreams are series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. They also depict a person's most inner thoughts and desires...EVERY desire. Even if it's extremely perverted or inappropriate AKA against societies rules. But hey, who am I to talk when I wrote it.:P Dino x Reader
1. Chapter 1

"_Don't be afraid to touch_

_I know you think I'm a good girl_

_Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)_

_Don't be afraid to touch_

_I know you think I'm a good girl_

_Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)…"-Touch~Amerie_

* * *

"E-Eh!"

Dino was lying on his back behind his desk. His most prized and intelligent student was straddling him, pinning his arms beside his head.

How the hell did this happen.

Oh yeah….

* * *

_*.Knock*_

_Dino looked up from the papers he was grading._

"_Come in."_

_The door slid open slowly and in walked [f/n], [l/n]._

_His best student._

"_Ah, [l/n]-chan why aren't you at lunch?"_

_She shifted nervously and scratched the back of her head._

"_I-I didn't understand the homework…I was wondering if you could help me?"_

_Dino smiled encouragingly and beckoned her towards his desk._

_She placed the paper on his desk and pointed at the unfinished English translation. _

_How weird, she was the best at English in this class._

_Oh well._

"_U-um, do you mind if I pull a chair…beside your desk, i-I mean you don't h-have—I-I could just s-stand!" She finished hastily._

_Dino chuckled good-naturedly at her shyness and told her it was fine._

_So she grabbed a chair and put right next to his. _

_That's when it all happened._

_Her wire rimmed nerdy glasses (Accidently) fell of her face and on to the floor behind his desk._

"_Oh! Here let me get those." He got on the ground and searched for her glasses._

_Her [e/c] eyes sparkled deviously…._

…_And she attacked._

* * *

"[l/n]-chan w-what—

"What's wrong sensei? You look a little warm. Here let me help."

Her head dipped and all he could see was her silky [h/c] locks.

Slowly she popped the buttons of his white button down with her teeth.

"[f-f/n]-chan wait!"

[f/n] paused and raised her head to look dino in the eye.

He swallowed hard. Her eyes were burning with lust.

"Y-you s-shouldn't be doing this you're a mino—

"I turned 18 two weeks ago."

"B-but it's still—GAH!"

She smirked as she kissed his exposed neck.

"Ne, you're so sensitive sensei."

"S-stop!"

"I don't think I will."

"You—

He was cut off by soft lips crashing onto his own. Something wet and warm slid across his bottom lip and he immedeatly pulled back."

"[f-f/n]!"

"Fine."

"W-wha?"

She stood up and backed away from him. He couldn't help but feel slightly dissa- no, no no!

* * *

[f/n] frowned at her English teacher. He was lying his head on his desk…sleeping.

Hesitantly she reached out and tapped his shoulder.

"S-sensei?"

"GAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"YOU!"

"M-me?"

Dino blinked at his startled student before realizing where he was. He was still sitting at his desk. His shirt (Thank goodness!) was still buttoned and [f/n]…She was standing infront of his desk with her glasses still on looking slightly frightened.

Whew! It was just a dream…OH MY GOD HE HAD A NAUGHTY DREAM ABOUT HIS STUDENT!

Dino slouched in his desk and groaned slapping a hand to his face. How could he! He felt like such a dirty old man right now.

"U-um Sensei I was wondering if you could help me translate—

"NO!NU-UH,NO WAY. G-go, get out!" He yelled pushing her out of the class and slamming the door shut.

"W-what did I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ao: Haha didn't think there would be a sequal did ya?

I wasn't really planning to make one until a certain review got me thinking of a whole new one-shot

I don't own KHR or Touch by Omarion

**kuroitsubasa24:**  
**Hahaha cute! I love how dino was so flustered!**

**Anyway are you planning to write a sequel?**

**Yuki-shi-chan: **  
**lol the end is funny**

**kawaiinekochan1:**  
**hahaha. this is hilarious.**

**dino you perv! xD**

* * *

"_Just back into it_

_And let it touch (touch)_

_Come on and move_

_And let it touch (touch)_

_We cannot lose _

_Just let it touch (touch)_

_I will be true_

_Come on and let it touch"~ Touch by Omarion_

* * *

"S-Sensei!"

What's going on?

How did this happen?

* * *

_*Ding,Ding,Ding*_

_All the students' immediately stood from their desks, rushing towards the exit of the moderately sized class room._

"_Don't forget to do page 62 1-10 in your workbooks!" Dino shouted out the class room door._

_He sighed and turned back into the class room. A couple of students were still inside talking. One student, [y/n] [l/n], was putting her things in her messenger bag when she dropped a book. Dino stared hard as she bent over to retrieve it, his eyes slowly trailing up from her finely sculpted legs, which were covered by black thigh high stockings, to her very, very nice bottom._

"_[l/n]-san…" _

_She looked up at him curiously as the rest of the students left._

"_Can you stay after school today and help me grade some papers?"_

_Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about his offer._

"_H-Hai, Dino-sensei."_

_He smiled and motioned her towards his desk. _

"_Have a seat." He said pointing to the chair that was right next to his._

_She hesitantly sat down and began looking over the stack of papers he handed her._

_*Hour and a Half Later*_

_They had finally finished graded all the papers. [y/n] was about to stand when Dino suddenly placed his head on her shoulder._

"_S-Sensei?"_

"_Do you think I'm a good teacher [y/n]-chan?"_

_She frowned._

_Why was he acting like this all of the sudden?_

"_H-hai. Dino-sensei is a very good teacher and helps us learn English very well."_

_He chuckled and buried his nose in the crook of her neck._

"_You're so cute, [y/n]-chan."_

_[y/n] stiffened, and her face heated up._

"_N-ne, sensei, I should get going since were already finished with the papers."_

"_Hm…" _

_She felt something soft warm press against the side of her neck and she squealed, immediately standing._

* * *

"S-Sensei!"

Dino chuckled and stood…

Well he attempted to stand but he tripped and fell on his faced.

[y/n]'s eyes widened and she rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?"

Dino nodded and sat on his knees. He looked over at her before smirking and pinning her to the ground.

"E-E-E-Eh?"

"Haha! Why is your face so red [y/n]-chan? Do you…like me?" He whispered

Her faced heated even more and she looked away.

Dino immediately latched onto her exposed neck.

"A-Ah~ Cut it out!"

He ignored her and continued littering her neck with small kisses and nips. [y/n] squeaked when she felt his hand sliding up her legs and hiking them around his waist.

"S-Sto—mph

Her protest was muffled by his mouth and his tongue immediately found its way into her mouth due to it being open. Dino tongue slid against hers teasingly, coaxing hers to play. [y/n]-chan, however, refused to give in. Dino (Mentally) shrugged and let his tongue explore the rest of her mouth. His hands wondered from her legs to her button down uniform shirt, where he proceeded to un-tuck it and place his hands under her shirt, on her stomach.

[y/n]-gasped and turned her head to the side, panting heavily.

* * *

Dino frowned at his student from his desk.

She had fallen asleep at her desk. The bell had wrung 7 minutes ago and most students had already left or stayed after school for clubs. Dino sighed and stood from his desk, walking towards her. He hesitantly reached out toward her. He was still wary about being near her, due to the dream he had last week (and the many after).

He tapped her shoulder.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!~

Dino jumped slightly before frowning and looking at his student worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

[y/n] looked up at him before sighing.

"H-hai. I just had a bad dream…"

Dino nodded and walked back to his desk. He sat and sighed at the large stack of paper on his desk. He frowned before watching his student walk towards the door.

"[y/n]-chan?"

[y/n] froze before turning to look at him. Her eyes widened as he looked at her with

_Pure lust _

warm brown eyes. A bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face.

"H-Hai?"

Dino frowned worriedly at the fear in her eyes. Had her dream really been that bad?

"I know you might not be up to it but I was wonderingif you could stay after school and help me grade papers?"

_Can you stay after school today and help me grade some papers?"_

"U-Um…"

Dino furrowed his brows at her nerveousness. [y/n] was a shy giry but she wasn't that shy. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you alright? Do you

_Do you…like me? He whispered_

[y/n] swallowed and backed away from the approaching teacher and clutched her big pink eraser tightly.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

_tongue immediately found its way into her mouth_

"Do you..

_Want to play_

"PERVERT!" [Y/N] screamed as she threw the eraser at him hard and ran out the door..

The eraser slid from his forehead and onto the floor leaving a big red mark in it's place.

"H-how d—

Dino faced immediately hit the floor as he was kicked in the back of his head, in a _familiar _way.

"You're still no-good Dino."

Dino groaned

"R-Reborn…"


	3. Temporary chapter

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ashi-Eiketsu

Eisfuchs

-patterns-at-dusk-

Natarii-Loves-Chocolate-Milk

BlueSkye21

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
